Motherly Love
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! When two beautiful human baby twins come into the Cullen Family's hands- what can happen? Sweet and Funny! R&R! :


**A/n: soo- I used to write my stories in a notebook before typing them up cuz it was easier for mee. I came across a story I stared that I actually kinda am lovin rite now, so I decided to fix it up and put in on for you guys to see! Hahaa soo heree goes! (:**

**~rosalie**

Esme POV

I was lying there, intertwined with Carlisle and everything was right. Everything except one small thing that I wanted more than anything- a child. Pushing my luck, I decided to propose this idea to Carlisle once again.

"Carlisle?" I asked into the darkness.

"Hmm?" came my reply. I took a breath and continued.

"I really want a child." I said, the words coming out in a whisper. He sighed.

"Esme, I know you do, and believe me- I would love to hear the pitter patter of small feet running around this house again- especially since Renesmee is grown- but it is too big a risk to bring an innocent human child into our dangerous world." Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded. I lied there for another minute before I finally got up and hopped into an unnecessary shower. The heat felt good and helped me to relax. I got out, did my hair, and then changed into dark-washed jeans and a purple sweater. As soon as I was well presented, I ran down the stairs where the rest of my family was sitting watching TV.

"Anyone want to go hunting?" I asked. Rose turned to me and stood up, pulling Emmett with her.

"We'll go with you Mom." She said with a smile.

"I might as well go with ya'll too, I'm kinda thirsty." Jasper said as he stood. I nodded, and the four of us ran from the house. We stopped deep into the woods, and listened.

"Mmm... grizzly!" Emmett said as he bolted northeast.

"Grizzly does sound good." Jasper said as he quickly followed behind.

"I'm not really up for hard game, maybe a nice elk- what about you Rose?" I asked. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Well, to the west I smell a nice little mountain lion calling my name. See you later Esme!" She said as she darted away. I laughed, and ran to where I finally came upon a herd of elk drinking by a river. I spotted the biggest one, and was getting ready to pounce when a blood-curdling scream sounded from behind me. I was broken out of my game because I knew that scream was Rose. I quickly followed the sound until I came to a small clearing. There was a small tent, with two limp bodies lying next to it. Standing in front of the tent were two nomads. The female was standing there, her long black hair falling into her face as her crimson eyes bore into my gold ones. Next to her was a while haired male, who was pinning a struggling Rosalie to the ground. From the opposite end of the clearing, Emmett and Jasper came into view. It took them mere seconds to take in the scene before they charged. Emmett, of course, went for the male, while Jasper settled for the female. The nomads quickly ran away, and the four of us turned to the tent.

"Rose- are you okay?" I asked, watching my oldest daughter stand from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she looked over to the bodies. I watched her eyes widen in shock as she ran over to them. Lying on the ground were two human people, a male and a female. It took me a second to realize what had shocked Rose, and I bent down with her next to the female, who was still breathing. The woman opened her eyes, searching for something. Finally, her stunning green eyes landed on me.

"Please." She said in a feather-light voice. She gasped for breath. I shook my head, not understanding. The woman gave me a small smile and looked over at the tent, before looking at me once more. With her dying breath, she let out one more "please."

"Please what?" Emmett asked, clearly confused. I wasn't though. I stood up, and slowly walked toward the tent. Lying in the corner of the tent, were two beautiful baby twins, huddled together under a million blankets. Rose gasped behind me. I reached down to pick up the lovely baby boy, while Rose took the girl. We looked at each other, sharing a long glance before we bolted back to the house.

"Well, judging from their size, I would estimate them to be around 8 months old. Who knows what those humans were thinking bringing babies that young for a camping trip." Carlisle said, shaking his head. I smiled down at the perfect child in my arms. He had short curly brown hair, and his eyes were exactly the same green as his mother had. He was busy playing with my hair when I looked up at my husband.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked. He sighed.

"OH MY GOD! Can we keep them?" Alice said, jumping from her chair and clapping.

"Alice- it's way too big a risk." Carlisle said. Alice shook her head.

"No- it'll be fine. I had a vision a few nights ago with all of us sitting here with them, they were maybe around 4. I didn't get it at the moment, but now it all makes perfect sense. PLLEASE!" Alice said dropping to her knees. I laughed, and luckily Carlisle did too. Alice was giving him her puppy dog eyes that we all knew he couldn't say no too. He sighed.

"Fine- but if one little thing goes wrong, then they have to go for their safety." We all nodded.

"What should we name them?" Bella asked, smiling.

"OOHH! Renesmee Jr!" Nesie said with a smile. I laughed, and glanced down again at the baby boy in my arms.

"Wesley Aaron. Wesley Aaron Cullen. That was my son's name." I smiled. I had a child in my human life. He was premature, and way too weak, and he died. It still broke my heart whenever I thought about his shortened life.

"Awwh! Esme- that is beautiful!" Bella said from next to me, giving me an awkward sideways hug.

"What about you Rose- what will you name your new daughter?" I asked Rosalie. She looked up at my when I said daughter and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. I'll sort of mother Wesley and you can mother her." I said. Rose's smile got even bigger.

"So- Rosie baby, what should we name her?" Rose looked down at the child in her arms. The babies were identical twins, and she had the same curly brown hair and bright green eyes as her brother.

"Rae. Rae Lillian Cullen."

"That's pretty- why though?" Renesmee asked.

"Well, Lillian after my middle name, and Rae after-" She stopped.

"After what Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it's kinda a long story. When I was human, you all know I had two younger brothers, Robert and Ralph, but I also had a younger sister. She was only a year younger than me and we did everything together. She died when she was 7. She caught the measles and there was no way to save her. The day of her funeral I vowed that if I ever had a daughter, I would name her Rae after my sister." Rose said, finishing in a soft whisper.

"Rose-" I started then stopped when she interrupted.

"No, I don't want your pity- it was a long time ago. I'm just glad that I can keep my promise." She said, smiling down at Rae.

"Well, I'm just psyched that I'm a dad!" Emmett said with a huge smile.

"Okay Daddio- here is your first task- Rae needs her diaper changed." Alice said with a smile.

"How do you know-" he started, but then we heard a tiny fart. Rose laughed.

"Here babe- you and the guys can go ahead and take care of this." Rose said as she handed the baby to Emmett.

"Um, sure..." Emmett said, walking out of the room, pushing Edward and Jasper along with him.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Bella said with a smile.

Emmett POV

"Okay- Edward what do we do?" I asked. Jasper and I both stared at him. He froze and looked up at us.

"Why are you asking me?" He asked.

"Well you are a dad that's why!" Jasper said laughing.

"Well sorry! Renesmee was potty trained by the time she was 2 weeks old! Even when she did wear diapers, the girls did that stuff."

"Well, we are screwed." I said, stating the obvious.

"I think we have to clean her off first." Jasper said. I looked at him.

"How though? Don't people usually use wipes or something? We don't have any of those!" I said. We sat there thinking for a few minutes before Edward jumped up, grabbing Rae.

"The hose!" He said. Jasper and I followed him outside. "Okay- Emmett take off the dirty diaper."

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"You are her dad." Edward simply said. I groaned and reached for Rae. Slowly, I peeled away the little sticky things on the side before I opened it up.

"Eww Rae! Did you seriously have to poop?" I groaned. I wrapped up the dirty diaper into a small ball before throwing it to Edward. "Here throw this out!" Edward caught it, and then his face changed to a look of utter disgust.

"Eww! It's squishy!" He said as he ran to the trash can, holding it as far away from his body as possible. Jasper and I laughed at our brother before we got down to business. I held Rae up in the air as Jasper sprayed her down with the hose. Rae giggled at the water, and finally she looked like she was all clean. Edward ran inside returning with a towel. Since we had no more diapers, I wrapped the towel around her and used duct tape to secure it into place.

"There!" I said, as I placed Rae back in Rosalie's arms. Everyone laughed at our makeshift diaper before Alice jumped up.

"Well we probably do need some real diapers... and clothes!" Alice said, grabbing her keys and running out the door, with Renesmee and Jasper fast on her heels. I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Jeez- babies are a lot of work!" I said.

**A/n: soooo what do you think? Hahahaa I liiiked it a lot...(: review review review!**

**~rose **


End file.
